Electrical connectors useful in connecting to daughter boards and to other units for connecting to backplanes are known: e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,518, Johnson et al., "Backplane Connector", hereby incorporated by reference herein.
Other such connectors are known in which one face of a daughter board is positioned adjacent to a vertical surface of the connector and contacts extending from the connector are soldered to the other face of the daughter board; e.g., the now recently-disclosed AMP HDI Series 100 Surmount (its claimed trademark) connector.